A passive optical network (PON) is a point-to-multipoint network architecture in which unpowered optical splitters are used to enable a single optical fiber to serve multiple premises. A PON typically includes an Optical Line Terminal (OLT) at the central office of the service provider that is connected to a number of Optical Network Units (ONUs) near the end users.
In operation, downstream signals are broadcast from the OLT to the ONUs on a shared fiber network. Various techniques, such as encryption, can be used to ensure that each ONU can only receive signals that are addressed to it. Upstream signals are transmitted from each ONU to the OLT, using a multiple access protocol, such as time division multiple access (TDMA), to prevent “collisions”. To increase the upstream and/or downstream bandwidth available to end users, Wavelength Division Multiplexing PON, or WDM-PON that utilizes multiple optical wavelengths is employed.
With increasing subscription and usage of PON, corresponding PON equipment and sales are likewise to escalate. Transmission over such networks may be limited by the increasing data demand on existing PON. Limited bandwidth often results in limited services being provided to customers. Added expense and investment from deploying additional fibers to address these bandwidth issues is not cost effective.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need of improvements to improve the passage of the upstream and downstream data bandwidth stream available to end users.